


i'm messy, i'm messy

by irleggsy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Injury, M/M, Not Beta Read, Piercings, Pre-Time Skip, This Fic is Disgustingly Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irleggsy/pseuds/irleggsy
Summary: When Semi walks into practice Monday morning, the first thing Tendou thinks is‘Holy fuck, did Semi get an eyebrow piercing?’It’s an understated little thing, a steel barbel above and below his right brow bone, but to Tendou it’s anything but. Semi is laughing at one of Hayato’s bad jokes, his eyes scrunched up and the piercing moving along with it, glinting in the fluorescent lights of the gym.Tendou swallows. Hard. He takes a moment to sigh and internally despair.‘God, he’s so hot.’
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	i'm messy, i'm messy

**Author's Note:**

> direct quote from my fic-planning document: "semi gets an eyebrow piercing, tendou goes apeshit."
> 
> fun fact: i've been meaning to write this for two whole months now
> 
> cw: nosebleeds, minor injury (briefly and not very explicit)

When Semi walks into practice Monday morning, the first thing Tendou thinks is _ ‘Holy fuck, did Semi get an eyebrow piercing?’ _

It’s an understated little thing, a steel barbel above and below his right brow bone, but to Tendou it’s anything but. Semi is laughing at one of Hayato’s bad jokes, his eyes scrunched up and the piercing moving along with it, glinting in the fluorescent lights of the gym.

Tendou swallows. Hard. He takes a moment to sigh and internally despair.  _ ‘God, he’s so hot.’ _

Semi makes eye contact with Tendou, eyes widening, and then he’s  _ grinning, _ wide and bright, pointing to the piercing enthusiastically. “Hey! Whaddya think?” He winks salaciously with his right eye and Tendou’s mouth goes dry. He might not believe in love at first sight, but today, he’s fallen—faster than he thought possible and  _ not for the first time _ —for one Semi Eita. “Pretty neat, eh?”

Tendou gives him a distracted thumbs-up.  _ ‘I’m so in love with this bastard,’ _ he thinks.

But then Semi’s smile turns into a look of alarm. “Wait, Tendou, look out—!”

The next thing Tendou thinks is  **_‘FUCK. OW,’_ ** because Ushijima spiked a ball directly into his face while he wasn’t paying attention. Now laying on the floor, he stares at the ceiling in confusion because he was _ certain _ he was standing up not even 30 seconds ago, what the hell?

As he moves to sit up, pain shoots through his skull, and a pair of lithe hands push him down by his chest. “Tendou! Holy shit,  _ don’t move. _ ” Semi’s face pops into Tendou’s vision, frowning in concern, and Tendou can feel his blood run hot at the proximity of it all. Semi’s piercing is slightly bruised, a pink-violet bloom floating right above his eyelid, but it is otherwise a very good-looking and very attractive piercing on a very symmetrical face. “Can you hear me?”

Tendou is a dead,  _ dead _ man.

_ “Tendou!”  _ Semi repeats, starting to look panicked.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Tendou replies intelligently. His last remaining brain cell must be on vacation, right alongside his dignity. He can distantly hear Hayato losing his mind laughing in the background, that jackass. “Huh?”

“Shit, you hit your head against the court pretty hard,” Semi hisses. He takes Tendou’s head in between his hands and cradles it, peering closely into his eyes. His eyebrows quirk together in worry, and this is going to be a problem because Tendou  _ cannot stop staring.  _ He resists the urge to reach up and smooth out the lines of Semi’s face, because his head hurts, yeah, but he’s not  _ that _ out of it. There’s no way he’s concussed. It’s completely impossible. “Are you okay? Well, obviously not, but. You know what I mean,” Semi rambles.

“Uh,” Tendou blinks. After an uncomfortably long pause, he replies, “...Yes,” very convincingly. “I am. So totally okay.”

Of course, it’s at that exact moment his nose starts to bleed. And not just a few drops of blood, no, it is gushing and running down his cheek and starting to pool onto the floor. 

Semi put his (beautiful) face in his palms. “I’m taking him to the nurse.”

“That is probably the best course of action,” Ushijima agrees.

“Uh,” Tendou interrupts, nasally. “Can someone please get me a tissue before I choke on my own blood?” 

Ushijima stands above him in concern. “I will retrieve some tissues. I apologize, Tendou,” He has this morose look on his face that makes Tendou feel like he just kicked an absurdly large puppy. “I did not mean to injure you on purpose.”

“Water under the bridge Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou assures him. “I think if you spiked the ball with the intent to injure someone on purpose, they would probably be hospitalized.” Tendou has the sudden realization his brain to mouth filter isn’t really working.

Ushijima blinks. “I do not know how to respond to that so I just… won’t,” he says, tactful as ever. He starts to jog towards the bathroom for paper towels.

“How are you holding up? Does it hurt a lot?” Semi asks, fretting over his teammates as per usual. “That ball made an impressive sound when it hit you in the face.”

“Gee, thanks,” Tendou deadpans, ignoring the way his heart skips a beat when he looks at Semi again. “Nah, it’s not that bad. I’ll probably have a bump on the back of my head but I’m totally fine.” Then he coughs and sprays blood all over the gym floor.

Semi looks seconds away from calling 119, staring at Tendou in abject horror. 

“No, no, no! I’m fine, I’m fine, it’s just blood coming from the nosebleed, see?” Tendou props himself up on an elbow. Ushijima must’ve told the team to run laps outside or something because they’re thankfully the only ones in the gym. At least Tendou’s positive he won’t be hit in the face with a volleyball again. “See? It’s nothing to worry about! It’s fine, the bleeding’s internal, that’s where it’s supposed to be.”

“God, how you can joke about this already is beyond me.” Semi makes a  _ tsk _ sound. He has mastered the art of conveying annoyance and affection in a single syllable. “God, I’m so sorry I distracted you earlier—”

“No!” Tendou protests. “No, Semi-semi. That was my own fault, I shouldn’t have been staring!”

“But why would you stare at me otherwise?” Semi looks confused. “I was the one who called out to you.”

Tendou goes red in the face. He mumbles something unintelligible.

“What?” Semi asks, exasperated. “Speak up, Tendou.”

“Your new piercing.” Tendou coughs, blushing. “It looks good.”

He pauses.

“...R-really good.”

When Tendou makes eye contact with Semi, he’s  _ smirking _ like the smug little shit that he is, raising said eyebrow with piercing. He’s making an expression like he wants to devour Tendou even though he’s covered in his own blood, probably afflicted with a minor concussion, and stuttering like a moron.

_ ‘Huh,’ _ Tendou thinks, dazed.  _ ‘This is turning out better than I thought.’ _

Then Ushijima is there, shoving a roll of toilet paper in his face, completely ignoring the sexual tension between the two of them. “For the bleeding,” he says, matter-of-fact. “I apologize if I was interrupting something.” Then he turns and leaves a flustered Tendou in the dust.

While Semi snickers, Tendou ignores him to wipe off the blood on his face. Then he makes a wad of toilet paper to staunch the flow of the blood, hyper-aware of the way Semi stares holes into his back.

“C’mon, let’s get you to the nurse’s office.” Slinging Tendou’s arm over his shoulder so he can heft both of them up, Semi starts to herd Tendou to the infirmary. “It sounds like we have  _ plenty _ to talk about on the way there, hm?” he purrs.

“Ah ha ha… yeah,” Tendou agrees weakly.  _ ‘Christ, what have I gotten myself into.’ _

* * *

“And that’s how we started dating,” Tendou concludes.

“How… romantic,” Shirabu drawls. “You were ogling Semi’s new piercing like a creep, took a volleyball to the face from Ushijima and got injured, deliriously admitted that you thought he was cute, and then you made out in the infirmary because the nurse wasn't there.”

“Well, it sounds lame when you put it that way…”

  
“That’s because it  _ is  _ lame, you dipshit!”

**Author's Note:**

> i am literally alternating between fluff & angst at this point
> 
> if you liked this fic, consider checking out [my other shiratorizawa fics.](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=%22Shiratorizawa+Fanweek+2020%22+OR+%22Shiratorizawa+Academy+Volleyball+Club%22&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&fandom_id=758208&user_id=irleggsy)
> 
> [tumblr](https://irleggsywrites.tumblr.com/)|[twitter](https://twitter.com/irleggsy)
> 
> please leave a comment on your way out, it's the only way my stupid lizard brain stays motivated to write <3 ciao!


End file.
